Kingdom Hearts, My Version
by KidHeart4
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts story with my own favorite animes and characters. There are also many other types of characters along the way. A fun and adventure filled story. Please read, enjoy, and review! . No flaming please!
1. Prologue

-1**_Kingdom Hearts..._**

_My Version._

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, The Mighty Ducks cartoon, any of the movies, any of the shows, any of the video games, or Megan Whalen Turner's characters from her novels. This is a crossover of all of my favorite things in a Kingdom Hearts type of story line. Each of my friends are also featured in this story along with all of my favorite characters. Please read and enjoy! Sora appears in this story as a favorite of mine; however it is my character, Lis, that is the main character.

Prologue: The Dream

She stood alone. Silence and darkness surrounded her from every direction. Her eyes searched for something...anything. Yet as always, she was alone.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

When she looked down, she found herself in a white maiden's gown. It was a medieval type dress with long, flared sleeves. A cross was chained around her neck. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid.

"What in the world?"

"Welcome, young child; the time has finally come I see."

The girl jumped and scanned the area for the owner of the voice. Yet no one was in sight.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"Calm down, I am here to guide you. Please step forward," the voice instructed.

She did as she was told.

Suddenly she found herself inside a beautiful church. Stained glass windows reached from the marble floor to the stone ceiling. Each had symbols on them. The first one had a hockey team's symbol on it. The second had a starred sapphire. The third had a black feather. The fourth had a teal pointed and pink centered sun. The fifth had a white crescent moon facing a black crescent moon. The sixth had an Egyptian Millenium eye. The seventh had the Chinese Zodiac symbols, plus the cat, in a circle. The eighth had a crimson X. The ninth had a flaming guitar. The tenth had a Phoenix's feather on it. And the eleventh had a golden cross.

"These are the eleven worlds you will go to. In each one you will find friends, and you will find enemies," the voice told her, "For you are to be the one to save these worlds."

"Me?" She asked in bewilderment, turning her head up to speak to the voice.

"Yes."

"But I'm just a loner. I was abandoned to become an outcast. Why would anyone want me to save them?"

"Not everyone is like that, dear one. You will learn that soon enough."

Moments after that was said, a crystal formed in mid-air before her. Shaping slowly into a sword stronger than diamond. The hilt hardening with gold and silver. Engraved in the hilt was a place to set gems to decorate it.

"This sacred sword will guide you during your journey."

She reached out slowly, taking it by the hilt as a sheath appeared at her side. She placed it in the hold and then looked again at each window.

"Now you are ready."

"I don't get any of this; why me?"

"Because you have gone far too long all alone."

Just then everything began to darken again.

"Wait!" She called out.

"It is time," the voice answered proudly, "remember to never give up hope. Friendship and love will guide your heart, so hold them close no matter what happens!"


	2. Chapter One

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, The Mighty Ducks cartoon, any of the movies, any of the shows, any of the video games, or Megan Whalen Turner's characters from her novels. This is a crossover of all of my favorite things in a Kingdom Hearts type of story line. Each of my friends are also featured in this story along with all of my favorite characters. Please read and enjoy! Sora appears in this story as a favorite of mine; however it is my character, Lis, that is the main character.

Chapter One: Kiartfore

"Lis!" A voice called to her worriedly, "Lis wake up!"

Lis opened her eyes tiredly to find a few worried faces looking down at her.

"You goofball! You had us really worried!" One of the girls yelled.

Lis sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she noticed all of her friends now sitting around her. Each with a look of annoyance on their faces.

She lowered her head, "Sorry guys."

Then she looked at each friend. First of them was Katelynn, a young girl with reddish hair and a kind attitude. She was very smart and very helpful to her friends; and was like a sister to Lis. Next to her was Shikaru, who had dark hair and green eyes. He had guided Lis to their home on Kiartfore and had been like a brother to her ever since. Then there was Phoenix, with fire shaded hair that went passed her shoulders. She had a fiery spirit and a fighting attitude. No one messed with her or her friends. Next to her was Kiari, she too had dark hair. She was a friendly person and very active when it came to games; and on her back was a black bat like wing. Next to her was Kevin, a master of magic and very wise. He was the giver of most advice to his friends. Then there was Ryu, a bat like warrior who helped to defend his friends when danger came around. He, Shikaru, Kevin, and Phoenix were the main fighters of their group. After him was Miriam, the healer of their group and one of the smartest. Beside her was Derek, a fighter in training and the one who knew how to cheer everyone up with a laugh. He and Miriam were a young couple and were happy to be in love. Then there was Sara, a sorceress and the eldest of them all. She looked after her friends and helped them with her magic. Next to her was Emily, another warrior in training and a hard worker. Last but not least, was Wietske. She and Kevin were the artists of the group and created many wonderful things with their talent. She was also very protective and supportive to her friends.

Lis was apart of this group of friends that had come to Kiartfore as outcasts. Looking for someone who understood her. She wasn't much of a fighter, but would gladly step in to save anyone of the friends she had come to be a family with on their own planet.

Though they weren't the only ones on the planet, dragons had helped them to build homes. Tigers and wolves helped them to hunt for food. Doves aided in gathering fruit. Griffins helped them to learn magic. Horses gave them a way of traveling. These creatures helped them as much as they could and protected them. They didn't mind the group of friends being there as long they helped each other.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Ryu asked curiously.

"I...I'm not really sure how to tell you guys..." Lis admitted.

"Since when can't you tell us something?" Kevin questioned with a short laugh.

Lis sighed and then explained about the dream. How she was supposed to fight something and save everyone. About the sword, about the eleven symbols. Everything.

When she was finished, she waited to hear what they would say. At first they were all quiet, but then they started to laugh; all but Shikaru laughed. Lis turned red and looked at the ground.

"Lis, you can't fight anything. How would you do this?" Miriam reminded.

"Besides, we were all driven here to be alone...why would everyone call on one of us?" Ryu asked.

Lis shrugged and then got up. Leaving them to laugh a little bit longer. She didn't blame them; but she wished that someone believed her. Now she was leaning against a cherry blossom tree quietly, thinking about the dream herself. It had seemed awfully real to her. From the clearness of the voice to the cloth of her gown. It had felt very much real to her.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, a bit startled, to find Shikaru looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Lis sighed and answered, "Yeah; but I know that dream was real Shikaru. I don't think they should be laughing at it. They could be in danger, along with you...but you probably don't-..."

"I believe you," he said suddenly.

Lis was taken back for a moment. She looked at her friend surprised.

"You do?" She questioned in disbelief.

Shikaru nodded, then he smiled, "Why wouldn't I? If it was enough to get you this worried, than it must be real right?"

Lis smiled now. Though it was a short lived one; for she then began to worry. About her friends and her home. If the dream was real, what would happen to the ones she cared about.

"What should we do then Shikaru?" She enquired in a concerned tone.

Shikaru returned the worried expression., "I don't know Lis; but according to your dream, only you can save us."

"Why me though? You, Ryu, Kevin, and Phoenix are the warriors here. I can't fight," she reminded helplessly.

"I don't know what else to tell you Lis; but I believe in you and I'm sure they do too. I'm sure you'll be fine; but try not to worry until it's time."

"Alright...thanks Shikaru," Lis said with a forced smile.

Soon after night fell over their world. Nights on Kiartfore were beautiful. Stars danced in the sky. Fireflies celebrated in the soft glow of the two moons. The temperature was comfortable. It was simply paradise to the small group of friends. Yet sadly, nothing lasts forever...

She awoke with a start when thunder began to roar outside. Lightening clawed the sky with it's jagged claws. A storm on Kiartfore was rare, and it was very dangerous. The griffins had told them that storms were known to destroy everything on the small planet and were deadly in most cases. So far the group of friends had not encountered this terrible weather before; but now out of nowhere one was there!

Lis jumped out of bed immediately to find each of her friends outside as well. They had apparently come out to check on the others just as she had. Now they all saw the crimson sky above them. Lightning struck the surface, forcing it open as flames shot up from the core of their planet. Winds blew around them viciously.

"What do we do?" Kiari asked.

Shikaru turned to Lis, knowing what was happening. Ryu and the rest soon caught on and turned to the girl as well. She looked back confused for only a second. This wasn't a normal storm. This was it, the beginning of everything.

Just then shadowed creatures began to come up from the ground and out of the darkness. They then crawled closer to the group. Twitching and glaring at them. The four warriors tried to attack them, but wound up going through the monsters instead.

"Lis! Do something, only you can!" Kate yelled.

Lis looked at them and they all nodded in agreement. Yet how could she fight? She didn't know how to and she didn't have the sword with her now.

With that the shadows jumped at them. Attacking Lis and her friends all at once.

"No!" Lis shouted as she was tackled to the ground.

The world was falling apart around her. More monsters swarmed around them. Her friends were in danger. All that she lived for was being taken from her now.

No! She wouldn't allow this to happen. She had to do something! There was no avoiding it!

"NO!" She cried again, only this time her voice seemed to reach to the Heavens.

Her voice pierced the sky and all was silent and everything seemed to stay still. As though time had stopped.

Just then a light began to glow over Lis's heart. Then it slowly grew brighter and brighter. Her friends could see this as well as the light began to flow over them, protecting each of them with a shield.

"I won't lose any one of them! I will protect them!" Her mind screamed in determination.

With that the light before her formed into a sword. The Sacred Sword from her dream. The creatures jumped back and each of her friends vanished. Transferred to other worlds until she could find them again.

Now Lis got up, with her new sword in hand. Her heart raging with a new courage when she thought of protecting her friends.

"Come and get it!" She yelled at the creatures angrily, "All of this is your fault! Now come and fight me!"

So the creatures attacked her again. As they did, she fought with a fierce heart until the world finally came to it's end. Though before it was broken apart in flames and lightening, a light ran across the shattered surface and grabbed her before her life was taken along with the planet.

In only a day Lis's life had changed and she had begun an adventure that she would never forget. A quest to find and save her friends; and a journey to save all the worlds she was to come across. Though it wasn't Destiny that had done this, it was her decision and determination to save her friends; and it was hope that would guide her to save everyone.


	3. Chapter Two

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, The Mighty Ducks cartoon, any of the movies, any of the shows, any of the video games, or Megan Whalen Turner's characters from her novels. This is a crossover of all of my favorite things in a Kingdom Hearts type of story line. Each of my friends are also featured in this story along with all of my favorite characters. Please read and enjoy! Sora appears in this story as a favorite of mine; however it is my character, Lis, that is the main character.

Chapter Two: Anaheim

She opened her eyes for what seemed like years later. Though she was barely strong enough to hold them open to see who was carrying her. She looked up for barely a minute to see a young man holding her. He was half man half duck, with charcoal grey skin and a solemn expression over him. He had an eyepatch over his right eye; and the eye he had was a dark brown. Through his hair of the same grey had a premature white streak.

For some reason being carried by a stranger didn't frighten her. She was just too tired to be scared of anything at the moment; and soon enough she drifted back into a deep sleep.

When Lis finally came to, she was in an infirmary with more of his kind near her. There were at least six of them. The one closest to her was the one that had carried her there.

"Hey she's awake," the youngest of them said.

The six of them turned to see Lis trying to sit up. The one who had carried her used a hand to support her gently. The warmth of his touch startled her and she couldn't help but blush. For some reason she felt connected to him instantly. Though she couldn't figure out why. Was it because he had saved her?

Finally she looked up at him and found him smiling at her.

"Take it easy sweetheart," he said softly.

She blushed again and he chuckled.

Then the red head of the group started talking, "Why did you bring her here L'Orange? Did you kidnap her?"

Lis watched the one next to her glare at the girl, "WHY WOULD I KIDNAP SOMEONE?"

"You're the master thief, Duke; you tell me."

So Duke was his name.

"I wouldn't kidnap an innocent girl, and I'm not a thief anymore!"

"Enough you two; this isn't the greeting we should be giving our guest," the leader of them interrupted.

Now they were all looking at her again and she couldn't help but feel nervous. So many questions were running wild through her head. Who were they? Where was she? Where were her friends? What had happened to her home? How had she wound up in their world?

"So who is she Duke?" The youngest one asked.

Duke shrugged, "I don't know."

Lis realized that she hadn't said anything, "My name is Lis."

"We're the Mighty Ducks," said the team captain as he introduced his team.

Wildwing was the leader. He wore the mask of Drake DuCane. His skin, or feathers, were all white. He wore a lot of armor over his upper half, and his pants were teal. On his arm was an ice shield that could be activated when needed.

Nosedive was his younger brother and the youngest of the team. He had light tan skin, or feathers; and blond, shoulder length hair. He wore an outfit similar to his brother, only with shorter sleeves and a little less armor.

Mallory was the red head. She had the same type of feathers as Nosedive. She wore a piece of armor over her left shoulder. Her outfit was more of a ninja type of battle clothing with purple shades over it.

Grin was the tallest out of all of them, standing at 7 ft. He was a lighter grey color than Duke. He was also the strongest member of the team by far. Though he had a peaceful feeling about him.

Tanya was the 2nd girl. She had blond hair that went up and she wore pink glasses. Her feathers were a very pale peach color. Lis guessed that she was the team tech, and probably their doctor.

Last, but not least, was Duke. The one who had carried her there. She recognized him already. He wore a deep purple body suit with no armor on what so ever, while everyone else had at least a little over their heart.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she told them, "and thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome, but can you tell us how you ended up in an alley? What happened to you?" Nosedive asked curiously.

So Duke had found her in an alley? Though she didn't remember anything. The last thing that she could think of was being left alone on Kiartfore while her friends were sent away to a safe place somewhere. She looked to Duke, who remained silent.

"I...I'm not really sure what happened," she admitted.

"You weren't mugged or something like that?" Mallory questioned, "or kidnapped maybe?"

Lis saw how Mallory looked to Duke suspiciously. She shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't remember."

She could see the frustrated expression spread over Duke; and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Though she was afraid to ask. Soon enough however, Duke left the room all together. For some reason Lis wanted to go after him; but wasn't too sure of her strength at the moment.

"Is he okay?" She finally ventured meekly.

"Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself," Mallory assured her, "A thief like him is probably used to being alone."

'A thief?" Lis asked.

"He was a thief on our home planet, and changed his ways to help us fight an over lord named Dragonus," Wildwing explained and then told her about the war on Puck World they had helped to fight.

"Wildwing, he's still a thief and will probably steal from us soon enough! He'll turn on us as soon as he finds the right moment!" Mallory argued.

While the two argued, Lis could see Duke behind them just outside the doorway. Listening in from the side and peeking in to watch. Though he was completely silent, so she wasn't sure how she had known that he was there.

"Duke?" She wondered to herself as she tried to get up.

Nosedive went to help her up, but Tanya told her she wasn't strong enough to get up yet. She advised that at least one night of rest would do her good. So Lis stayed in bed as she was told to. Though she still worried about Duke, wondering how he felt about all that they had said. She just didn't agree with Mallory. Something told her to trust him, her heart perhaps? She wasn't sure though.

A few hours later Lis was left alone to rest. She had accepted their offer for her to stay with them for a while and was resting in the infirmary. Yet she couldn't fall asleep. She felt restless and wanted to know what was going on. Why was all of this happening to her?

Just then she could hear footsteps in the hallway. They were very light, but she could just barely hear them.

So she carefully got up, waving away Tanya's advice for a few minutes to see who it was. Opening the door and peeking out to see Duke. He was heading down the hall dressed in pants only. She guessed that he had woken up from a dream or something, for he wasn't fully dressed or awake. He also didn't seem to hear her, that or he didn't really care if she followed or not.

She followed him to the galley and hid in the shadows of the darkened hallway while he got something to drink. Yet he stopped and wound up just sitting at the table, one hand holding his head up as he seemed to think about something.

Finally he looked in her direction and said, "Ya don't need ta bother tryin' ta hide. I know you're there sweetheart."

Lis felt her face grow warm as she blushed again, she had hoped that she had been careful enough not to be noticed. Then she stepped out of the hallway and approached the table slowly. She was nervous, yet she felt as though she couldn't turn away even if she wanted to. Something about Duke was worrying her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her.

She nodded quietly, too nervous to speak.

"What's wrong kid?" He enquired now with concern in his voice.

Then his concern turned back to frustration, "Ya know what I was now. That's why ya won't talk ta me isn't it? Ya know I was a thief an' ya don't trust me. Not the thanks I expected for savin' ya, but I guess that's what I get isn't it?"

"No! That's not it!" She said quickly, resting a hand on his shoulder gently.

He looked at her surprised, and she felt just as bewildered at her actions.

She then pulled her hand away, looking away to hide her bright red face. His very touch had been incredibly warm to her.

Duke smiled slightly, realizing how young she was inside when it came to contact with another person. He knew that something must have happened to her. Though he also knew who she really was, the truth that she hadn't told any of them. He knew that she was the one.

"Ya don't need ta be so shy Lis," he assured her while pulling out a chair for her to sit in, "I won't hurt ya."

So Lis sat beside him. Though she still felt uneasy.

"Ya wanna tell me what's botherin' ya then?" He asked her in a kind tone.

"I'm not sure if I can," she answered.

"So ya don't trust me?"

"No! I just..." she was confused.

Lis wanted to tell him what was wrong, but she wasn't sure of what was happening herself. She had been taken from her home. She had lost her friends. All that she had was gone; and she was supposed to save everyone somehow. She didn't even know where the Sacred Sword was now.

She then burried her face in her hands. Feeling uncertain and afraid. What was going to happen now?

Duke saw this and looked at her confused, "What's wrong Lis?"

She looked up at him, still unsure. Yet she couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"I wish I could Duke, but I can't," she finally told him.

Duke's expression went from worried to hurt quickly and he looked away.

"Fine Lis, I'm sure you'd rather tell the others anyway. I probably wouldn't be able ta help ya anyway. A thief only knows how ta take care of himself right?"

She wished he wouldn't say those things, but she couldn't exactly convince him that she trusted him at the moment. Not when she couldn't tell him what was wrong.

So she got up and started to leave. Lis had nearly left the galley when Duke said quietly, but clearly enough for her to hear him, "I know who ya really are Angel."

Taken off guard and wide eyed , she turned back to him. Confusion spread over her as she looked at Duke.

"What are you talking about?" She asked shakily.

"You're the one, our savior," he told her.

Now she was facing him completely again, "How do you know that?"

Duke smirked in a kind and knowing way that made her feel safe somehow.

"Please tell me, how do you know this?" She requested softly.

"When I was walkin' around Anaheim tonight, you appeared before me. It was as though an angel had descended right in front of me. You were barely strong enough to stand, and all ya said was "Help me." Then ya collapsed and I caught ya."

"Nosedive said that you found me in an alley?" She questioned.

"They wouldn't have believed me, ya heard them earlier," he reminded her.

She nodded sadly. Then she looked at him, he still seemed frustrated and upset. Her heart seemed to reach out to him. Wanting to help him somehow. Wishing that she could prove that she trusted him.

"Duke?" She finally asked in a shy tone again.

He gazed up at her, "What is it sweetheart?"

She was silent for a while before saying with all the sincerity she had in her heart, "I do trust you Duke."

He smiled slightly, but he looked away again.

"I think ya need ta get back ta bed before someone else wakes up an' finds ya outta bed. The others won't be as nice about it as I have been."

Lis nodded, but before she left she walked over to him. Her heart was pounding the whole time, unsure of what she was doing. Then before she could stop herself she kissed him gently and briefly on the cheek.

He turned to her bewildered, "What was that for Lis?"

She was bright red, but she gave him an answer, "Thank you for saving my life Duke."

With that she headed back to her bed. Still blushing deeply and shaking. She didn't know why she had wanted to kiss him as a thank you. She had never done anything like that before; and she had lived with Shikaru, Ryu, and Kevin for as long as she could remember.

When Duke went to check on her later on, she was sound asleep this time. Yet she seemed troubled and frightened as she lay there alone. Fighting off the nightmares in her mind. He couldn't help but walk over to her, resting a hand gently against her cheek. While his other hand held something. Finally he carefully took her right wrist and fastened something securely around it. A beaded bracelet that he had made as a child. It was something he had kept with him, hidden away.

"Now ya know that ya can trust me Lis," he told her sleeping form as he bent down over her and kissed the hand he held.

Then he went back to bed, at last falling back to sleep again.

The next day Lis awoke to find no one around again. So she got up, hoping to find someone if she looked for them. Soon enough she found Nosedive getting ready for practice.

"Where is everyone?" She asked the blond teenager.

"Getting ready for practice," he told her.

Nosedive then explained to her that they were a professional hockey team along with being crime fighters. So they naturally practiced everyday.

Shortly after Lis followed Nosedive to the ice, but stopped before she exited to the rink. She had never learned to skate, and knew she would probably fall if she tried. Nosedive stopped skating and looked back at her.

"What's wrong girly-girl?" He asked her.

"Can't skate," she said, embarrassed.

"Really? I thought everyone learned how to eventually.

Lis shook her head, she had never been taught how to skate.

Dive smiled in a friendly way and held out a hand to her, "Then I'll teach ya!"

With that Lis took his hand and Nosedive taught her the basics of ice skating. Fortunately she learned quickly and was able to keep up with Dive.

Though soon enough it was time for practice and Lis cleared the ice and sat on one of the benches. There she watched the six of them practice. Yet she found herself watching Duke more. She noticed how quiet he was, as though he were still upset.

Just then Nosedive's com went off and everyone skated towards him. Someone had stolen the ruby that they had saved the night before and Mallory immediately turned to Duke.

"You weren't here last night Duke!" She said coldly.

"Yeah neither was most of Anaheim, ya gonna accuse them too!" Duke demanded.

By now Lis had skated over to them.

"Hey no one's accusing you of anything okay?" Wildwing told him.

Then their leader continued hesitantly, "But just for the record, where were ya?"

"Out," Duke replied bitterly before skating away.

Worried, Lis skated after him. Finding him in the locker room, throwing his gear into his locker while already in his battle gear.

"Duke?" Lis asked in a frightened tone.

Duke looked to her startled, "Lis? What are ya doin' in here?"

"I was worried about you," she said while approaching him now.

"Why would ya worry about a thief like me?" He questioned in a harsh tone.

Lis stepped back, as though she'd been bitten. She had only wanted to comfort him as a friend. Let him know that he had a friend; but had somehow failed. Yet then she remembered that he had saved her, and a courage gathered inside of her that told her to help him now.

"You saved my life, and you're my friend. So of course I'm worried about you!" She told him.

Duke looked at her confused, unsure of what to say. Yet then he finally smiled. Opening his arms wide enough to hug her. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so comfortable around her; though he did and all he wanted to do was hold her for a moment. Thanking her.

Shortly after they were on their way to the museum to find out what had happened. Duke discovered that the thief had been his rival, Falcone, from Puck World. Dragonus had brought him for a reason, and Duke knew that he would have to find out what that was on his own. For the team seemed to be convinced that Duke had turned against them and was stealing again. So Duke prepared to go on his own.

Shortly after he managed to sneak out without the team noticing. He was dressed in his old thieving uniform and was ready to clear his name and prove his innocence. Yet he hadn't noticed until he was already up in the air with the Aerowing that someone had followed him. He turned around in his seat when he heard someone's quieted breathing from in the back of the ship. Tilting his head curiously and setting the ship to auto drive, he got up and walked over to where the soft sound was coming from. There, behind some equipment, was Lis crouched down with her knees pulled up to her chest to make her seem small and unnoticed. She was looking at the floor nervously when his burgundy material covered feet came into her view. Knowing she had been caught, she swallowed nervously and looked up to meet Duke's curious and concerned gaze.

"What the heck are ya doin' here?" He asked her in a firm tone.

She didn't get up; at the moment she felt very small and useless, so standing didn't seem like something she could do at the moment. So she just remained there, curled up in a ball until she figured out if he was angry with her or not.

"I wanted to help," she finally answered in a meek voice.

"So ya snuck onta the ship an' decided ta sit there 'til I noticed ya?"

"At the time it seemed like a good idea," she ventured quietly.

Duke shook his head, irritated and worried, "Ya shouldn't be here. This isn't something that the savior of the worlds should be doin'. Helpin' a thief isn't what's expected of ya."

Lis got up now, that had hit a sore spot and she wasn't going to hear people treat her like a fragile piece of glass or like a doll just because of how they thought she should be.

"I am not going to let anyone decide who I am and what I'm supposed to do! I'm not going to let others choose my life! I wanted to help because you're my friend! I owe you my life and I want to prove to you that I trust you! I don't care if I'm anyone's savior or not, I'm going to follow my own heart!"

Duke was left speechless when she said that. No one had ever wanted to risk themselves for him; all he had known was that he had to take care of himself, and if something happened to him no one would care. So what did she see in him that no one else seemed to?

That's when he noticed what she was wearing; a uniform identical to his.

"The Sacred Sword must have done that," he thought to himself.

Duke knew that the sword she had been given wasn't missing. When it wasn't being used, it remained in her heart like a spirit. Then when she needed it, she summoned it's power from within her heart and it would come. Also, when she needed to, her clothes and weaponry changed to match the world she was in. Yet why had it chosen his clothing instead of one of the other's in the team? Especially when he wore no armor; and being the savior, she may need it. Though here she was dressed like him and she didn't even seem to mind. He couldn't help but smile, it suited her somehow.

Finally he sighed and said, "Alright sweetheart, but ya have ta be careful an' ya can't wander away from me. If the savior is gonna help me, I have to take care of her. Understand?"

Lis nodded with a smile breaking through her shyness. Duke returned the expression and then returned to the controls, gesturing for her to sit beside him. Though he still wasn't sure why she had wanted to come, he was glad to have someone at his side.

It wasn't long after that they arrived at the museum. They entered the building quietly, after discovering that Falcone was already there. The two crawled through vents to beat Falcone to the Diamond that he was going to steal that night. Once they found the room, Duke helped Lis down and then walked over to the glass case. Duke had already cut the security system, and so he was able to just lift up the case and hand it to Lis. Then he pulled out a fake diamond from the pouch on his belt and placed it where the real Diamond was.

Lis looked at him confused.

"It's made of glass," he explained, "I'll return the original later; this is just ta keep it from Falcone."

She nodded understandingly now. Then Duke lead her to a side of the room and told her to hide behind one of the statues. She did as she was told and waited while Duke found a spot behind as well. Soon they were both ready and they waited for Falcone to arrive.

It didn't take long for the other thief to show up. He was half falcon-half human. His feathers were a tan color. He wore Arabian black pants that hooked to a red cape. The hook was a gold plate with the letter F on it.

Lis looked to Duke briefly with a questioning expression. Yet the hardened look on Duke's face told her that the other thief was Falcone, Duke's rival.

They watched as the falcon lifted the case and took the fake diamond from it's pillowed place on the stand. He held it up with a confident smile, telling himself how good he was at thieving. That's when Duke stood up, shooting his grappling puck towards the other thief's hand and knocking the glass gem out from his grasp. The fake diamond hit the wall and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. Startled, Falcone looked to see Duke pulling out the real Diamond to show him, "Still can't tell glass from the real thing, huh Falcone?"

Falcone glared at him, drawing his saber; while Duke's saber was already out and ready. The two then began to fence. Parrying back and forth and blocking each other's blows. Though they both seemed experienced at first, Duke was the much better fighter; and he wasn't even using his more dexterous hand. For he was holding the Diamond in his right hand at the moment. Soon enough Falcone's saber was wrenched away from his hand and he fell backwards off of a low set table. Then Duke jumped down and landed before the falcon.

Lis thought that Duke would now turn in the other thief and clear his name. Yet she was proven wrong when Duke began to make a bargain with Falcone. They talked of Dragonus, and Duke kept asking why Falcone was stealing the gems for the Saurian. However, Falcone wouldn't reveal that information. He seemed to want to test Duke before telling him the truth behind the thefts. So Duke agreed to aid Falcone in stealing the Sapphire of Fredonia. With that they started to head towards Falcone's ship.

Realizing that she was being left behind, Lis got up and tried to follow them.

"Duke, wait up!" She called after him.

Only an instant later, Falcone drew his saber and swung it towards Lis. The young girl was to afraid to do anything except look away and brace herself for the blow that would surely kill her. However, it never came. Bewildered, Lis looked up to see Duke standing before her. He was blocking Falcone's saber with his own blade. Saving her life once again.

"Who is this girl?" Falcone questioned.

"She's my friend, and a fellow thief. She came to join us."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, my friend."

"And she's coming with us now?"

"I promised her that she could, now are we goin' or not?"

Falcone looked at Duke and Lis suspiciously, wondering why Duke would bring such a young girl along on a heist. Yet soon enough he let it go and began to lead the way.

"Just keep her out of my way!" He warned as he walked towards the door.

Lis almost yelled in response at his comment, but Duke swiftly pulled her back and slid a gloved hand over her open mouth. Stifling her voice. Then he bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "Don't let him get ta ya sweetheart, that's exactly what he wants."

She nodded and he let her go. After, he took her by the hand and together they followed Falcone to his ship.

It didn't take long for them to get to the museum. Though the whole time in the ship, Lis remained silent and listened to Duke and Falcone talk about their old lives as thieves in The Brotherhood Of The Blade. She listened to Duke with curiosity, but when Falcone budded in she grew annoyed and turned away. Yet when Duke talked again she would become interested again and listened to every word. Feeling the want to know as much as she could about him. It was a strange wanting, and one that she hadn't ever had before. However, she didn't wonder about it and just listened to him.

Once they were there, Lis followed Duke and Falcone out of the ship. They found themselves on the top of a clock tower. They walked over to the side and looked down to see a single guard standing in front of a guard. A moment later, Duke jumped down and tackled the guard, knocking him unconscious so Duke could tie him up. While he finished, Falcone unlocked the door that had been guarded and the three went inside, with Duke dragging the guard inside with them so no one else would see him.

Falcone was the first to try and open the safe, while Duke and Lis sat and waited. When he couldn't open it, Duke stepped in and did the job in 3 seconds. Lis was amazed, but she didn't say a word. Inside a key was found and Duke explained what it was for to Lis and Falcone. The key gave away secrets by the markings on it. Revealing the sapphire to be up in the clock tower and could only be opened at midnight and noon.

This was when Falcone showed his true colors and shot at the alarm in the safe. Then he shot at a chandelier that was hanging above Duke. It came falling down and trapped Duke with his arms forced to his sides.

"Duke!" Lis cried, trying to stop Falcone from doing this.

Yet Lis didn't know how to fight, and the Sacred Sword was lost to her and unable to help her. So Falcone easily threw her aside, laughing at her as he did this.

"Lis! Are you okay?" Duke asked worriedly when he saw her back hit the hard, brick wall behind her.

"I'm fine," she assured as she struggled to get up to her feet.

Just then two guards came in, laughing cruelly at the two when they saw them injured and trapped as they were. Duke and Lis were arrested a few moments later; but it didn't take Duke long to unlock the handcuffs. Then he kicked one guard over, knocking him out cold; after, he cuffed the second guard to a rail. Allowing him to now free Lis from her chains, being careful not to hit her wrists with the harsh, cold metal. Now he took her by the hand again and lead her up to the clock tower. There, they found Falcone with the sapphire in hand as he shouted how great of a thief he was.

"You're the greatest rat that's for sure!" Duke yelled as he jumped down to one of the gears of the clock.

Falcone only laughed and swung over to him, using a chain of the clock, and kicked Duke off of the gear.

"Duke!" Lis cried fearfully as she jumped down to Duke, who had been caught between the locking pieces of another gear.

If Duke didn't get up before the gear reached the locking place with the other one, he would be killed!

Lis felt her heart leap to her throat, "Duke!"

A second later Duke had pulled himself up just as the two gears rotated and locked for a moment. Relieved, Lis threw her arms around him.

Duke was shooken by this and saw tears in her eyes. Had she really been that afraid for him? No one had ever shown such worry for him before...So why did she?

He didn't have long to think about this, for Falcone had now jumped down to the gear that rotated with theirs and had drawn his saber. Challenging Duke to another fight.

"Get behind me sweetheart," Duke ordered gently.

Lis did as she was told and watched as Duke and Falcone fought. Soon enough, Duke had managed to get Falcone back up to the roof of the clock tower, where they continued their fight. The two fought fiercely; but there was something different about Duke when he fought back. Lis could see the courage and strength that helped him to battle. Even though very few believed in him, he didn't give up. For it was who he was. Seeing this, she couldn't help but want to be like that herself. She too wanted to be braver and stronger. If she was to save everyone, she would have to be.

When Falcone had just about lost, he pulled back and started to laugh. Duke held his saber up, waiting for anything to happen. Lis stood close by, wondering what Falcone was laughing at. Wasn't he losing the battle?

"Duke, I will never let you be the best thief again; and this time I**will **win! For this time I have a power that you do not possess yourself!"

With that he lifted up a hand, holding a dark gem up to the night sky as he called out, "Show yourselves now my heartless!"

Then all was silent. Duke and Lis looked around to find nothing around them. Only Falcone stood before them, holding up the black crystal in his hand with an evil smirk spread over his beak.

Just then they heard the low and wicked laughter of shadowed creatures swarming around them. Climbing up the building and finding them on the top. Their forms and movements like shadows, and their eyes a glowing red. They were in the shapes of small minions, each of them giggling with devilish delight as they looked at Duke and Lis.

Lis's eyes widened with fear. These were the same creatures as before, only in different shapes than wolves. They had been the monsters that had destroyed her home. It was because of them that she had lost her friends.

Seeing them now, Lis felt frightened and didn't realize that she had backed up into Duke. There they stood back to back as the monsters swarmed around them, with Falcone commanding them.

"Don't be afraid Lis, I won't let them hurt ya," Duke promised her quietly, sensing her fear as she trembled lightly against his back.

Lis couldn't respond. All she could see and hear, were the last moments of her own world flashing before her eyes. She tried in vain to shake the images out of her head.

"Lis, it's okay," Duke told her, trying again to calm her fears; but he knew that it wasn't helping her.

Knowing that Lis couldn't fight right now, Duke stepped up to one of the monsters. He held out his saber bravely, challenging the creatures to attack him and to leave the girl alone. The heartless responded and all attacked at once. Duke managed to swat a few away, slicing some in half and injuring a couple others. Yet there were just too many to fight alone. Soon Duke was covered up to his neck in the creatures that melted onto his body. They held him still and waited for Falcone to finish him off as they had agreed, in return for Falcone's own black heart.

"Now, at long last, I will be the greatest thief of all!" The falcon announced as he lifted his saber and prepared to plunge it into Duke's heart.

"NO!" Lis screamed in horror as she watched this.

Suddenly, a bright light began glow in front of her chest, just over her heart. Everyone stood still and watched as the light grew into the shape of a sword. Only Lis moved as she took the sword by it's hilt. She seemed as though she were in a trance, knowing what she needed to do without any questions. All that she wanted to do at that moment, was save Duke's life.

With that, Lis took the Sacred Sword and felt herself floating just barely above the ground as she spun around. A blinding light was unleashed from the tip of the sword, forcing the heartless away. The dark creatures faded instantly with loud shrieks as they did so. Once they were gone, Lis turned to Falcone, her eyes still holding an expressionless look as she faced him.

"Duke, finish him now," she said to her friend, who drew his saber again in response.

Then Duke faced the falcon as well and walked towards him. With a single slash, the other thief was destroyed. For he too had become a heartless and a very weak one at that.

Now that the battle had been won, Duke turned back to Lis while placing his sheathed saber back onto his belt. Smiling wearily at her until he completely turned around to find her passed out on the ground.

"Lis!" Duke exclaimed as he ran over to her.

He then dropped to his knees beside her, holding her up in his arms as he called to her, "Lis! Come on sweetheart, wake up!"

At the sound of his fearful voice, Lis slowly opened her eyes to see Duke's worried expression. She could feel him holding her up into a sitting position and holding one of her delicate hands.

"Duke?" She asked.

Duke held her closer to him when she finally answered him, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Lis couldn't help but blush as he held her. It felt so nice to be held onto like he was holding on to her. It gave her a feeling of warmth and hope; and it gave her strength that she needed.

"Duke," she spoke softly as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her with the same expression that she was giving him. One filled with warmth and comfort. A soft and unsure smile that told each other that they were still a bit scared. Yet somehow, it was a good kind of scared.

They were so deep into this moment, that they didn't even notice how close they were; and they were still drawing closer to each other. Until finally they were sharing a sweet and gentle kiss.

Neither of them had ever felt this way before. Feeling the strong sense of trust in each other that they had never really felt in themselves or anyone else before. Knowing that this was okay.

Though soon after, the kiss came to an end as Lis pulled away. Realizing what she was doing. She had never really kissed anyone before, and she was bright red now after kissing Duke. Yet he only smiled in return. He saw the bright red of her cheeks and knew that she hadn't ever felt like this before either. This was new to both of them.

"What am I thinking?" Lis now wondered to herself, "My friends are lost in many different worlds and here I am kissing someone."

She then got up and turned away from Duke reluctantly. Yet a warm feeling still filled her heart. It made her feel safe and happy; but it also told her that it was time to move on. The Sacred Sword was with her, and she knew how to summon it now. With that knowledge and power she could go and find her friends now; and she could do what the voice from her dream had told her she had to do. She was to save the worlds from the Heartless and meet many friends as well. If she stayed in one world, she couldn't do that.

Still, it was going to be a difficult task for her to leave her first few new friends, especially Duke.

"It's time for me to go on," she told him now, speaking in a solemn tone.

Duke, who was still kneeling on the ground, looked up at her in confusion. Then he realized what she meant. She had to leave their world now.

"You have many more worlds to save," he agreed as he got up off the ground now.

Lis nodded and then faced him. She couldn't help but show the sorrow in her eyes. He could see that she didn't want to say good-bye.

"Lis...I...-"

Just then the team came running up to them after arriving at the clock tower using the Migrator. They had seen the fight and now they all knew who Lis was. All of them had been told to help the savior when they met her and Lis assured them that they had each done just that. Yet sadly, it was still time for her to leave them.

They also apologized to Duke, and he forgave them for their mistrust in him.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Nosedive asked her.

Lis shook her head reluctantly, "If I am to save other worlds, I have to go to them; and if I don't defeat the Heartless, they could come back here and destroy this world. I will not allow that to happen."

Wildwing nodded understandingly, "It is hard to have so much on your shoulders."

"But remember," Grin spoke up in a kind and wise voice, "you are not alone."

Lis nodded this time, knowing that she could return here if she ever needed to. Knowing that there would be friends and a home waiting to help her if she were to get into any trouble.

Then they all shared a group hug. Afterwards, Lis stepped back. A soft light appeared before her heart and the sword appeared in her hands. She then placed the tip of the blade on the surface of the roof. With that, the entire building began to glow a soft white. Everyone could then hear the sound of a gate closing.

"The gate to this world is now closed, you will all be safe from the Heartless now," Lis said as the Sacred Sword returned to her heart.

Each member of the team smiled in a silent thank you. All except for Duke, who stood there. There was no smile on his face; but instead there was a sad expression. As though he didn't want to her to leave.

Lis saw this, and she could feel a pain piercing her heart. For she wanted to stay with him as well. Yet she knew that she had to leave.

With that, she turned away from him. She no longer looked at her friends, for she didn't want them to see her crying like she was right then.

"Good-bye everyone," she spoke in a trembling voice as her body was incased in a soft white light.

"Lis!" Duke suddenly cried out as he ran up to her and grabbed her by the hand.

Startled, Lis looked at Duke. Though the light continued to grow stronger. Yet Duke refused to let her go.

"I want to go with you!" Duke told her.

"What!"

The entire team was surprised when they heard this as well.

"Let me come with you; I want to help you on your journey, and this way I won't have to worry whether you are okay or not. So please, let me go with you."

Lis looked at him, tears swelling her eyes as she faced him. Just then she threw her arms around him, smiling as she cried into his chest. He smiled in return as he held her close.

"I want you to come Duke, thank you!" Lis said happily.

With that Duke turned to the team briefly, "I'll be back when this is all over with, okay? Take care of yourselves."

"Be careful you two!" Tanya told them.

"Duke, you'd better not let anything happen to her!" Mallory warned.

Duke and Lis smiled back and then waved good-bye to their friends. Then finally, the light engulfed them both and they were sent away to a new world that needed their savior.


	4. Chapter Three

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, The Mighty Ducks cartoon, any of the movies, any of the shows, any of the video games, or Megan Whalen Turner's characters from her novels. This is a crossover of all of my favorite things in a Kingdom Hearts type of story line. Each of my friends are also featured in this story along with all of my favorite characters. Please read and enjoy! Sora appears in this story as a favorite of mine; however it is my character, Lis, that is the main character.

Chapter Three: Crossroads

It wasn't long after they left that Duke and Lis had found a new world to explore. Though when they transported onto this new land, Lis saw for the first time how much harder her adventure was going to get. The area around them was dark and quiet. Fog rolled in through the eternal night air. Street lamps were dim; but they were enough to guide them. Lis couldn't help but cling to Duke's arm as they walked.

They were now at a four way road. The two of them stopped for a moment and scanned the area again.

Just then they heard a low growl from behind them. Duke and Lis turned around to find a pack of wolf shaped Heartless glaring at them with glowing red eyes. Lis remembered the wolf that had attacked her before.

Duke instinctively pulled Lis closer to him, while drawing his saber. He was ready to defend her with his life.

"Back off ya monsters!" He warned.

Suddenly four men came running in. Three of them wielding swords, and the fourth carrying a riffle. Each of them were attacking the heartless canines.

"Get out of here!" The gunman growled as he shot one.

The wolf went down instantly. While the others met with the sharp edges if the blades. Soon Duke joined in as well, helping to kill off the rest of them.

A few moments later, all was quiet again.

Lis looked at the five men in confusion. Duke rested his saber on his shoulder, breathing deeper to catch his breath. Then there were the other four. Each of them complete strangers...to...her...

"Shikaru?!" She suddenly exclaimed.

In response, the young teenager looked up. His hair was now a blond and his eyes were lighter, but it was him. She could tell by his face and clothing. His hair didn't stick up as much anymore, but it was certainly him. He also had shades on that didn't fully cover his eyes, but they weren't darkened either; and he was wearing a cross around his neck.

"Lis?"

"Shikaru! It is you!" She cried happily as she threw her arms around him, "Thank Heaven you're alright!"

Shikaru laughed and hugged her in return, "Hey Lis! I'm so happy you're okay."

He then looked at Duke and smiled, "You must be the one I should thank for that."

Duke smiled in return, "Don't mention it, I was honored to help our savior."

Lis then turned to the other three men, wondering who they were.

"Thank you for helping us, but who are all of you?" She now asked them.

The second swordsman stepped forward. He was dressed in leather pants and a leather jacket. His shirt was white and he had a silver lion pendant. His hair was a dark brown, and on his face was an angry red scar. The blade he held wasn't a normal sword, but it was a weapon known as a gunblade.

"We're what's left of our worlds. My name is Squall."

The third swordsman had blond hair. He was dressed in black and lot of leather. On his shoulder was a wolf pendant that matched a ring he wore beneath his gloved hands. He was older than Squall, but he didn't seem to mind letting him be leader instead.

"My name is Cloud," he told the two travelers.

"And I'm Irvine!" The gunman told them.

He wore a long white trench coat and pants. His shirt was a green. Upon his head was a black cowboy hat. While his brown hair was long and pulled back.

"Nice to meet you," Irvine added in a charming tone as he took Lis by the hand, "especially you."

Lis blushed lightly while Duke pulled her away from the flirting gunman. Growling at him beneath his breath; showing him that she was taken in a sense. Irvine smirked and then nodded, getting the message clearly.

"Enough Irvine," Squall scolded in a solemn tone.

The gunman backed up and let his leader step forward. He examined the girl closely.

"Do you know of a weapon known as the Sacred Sword?" He asked her.

Lis hesitated, but then nodded. With that she summoned the powerful sword and held it carefully for him to see. Duke stood ready to defend her if needed.

"So you're the one," Squall spoke quietly as he looked at the shining blade of pure white.

Lis stepped away from Duke now. She nodded her head to Squall. Proving he was right.

"Then you know why they're chasing you?" Shikaru enquired, "So they can destroy you before you destroy them."

"Yes."

"Good, then that is less to explain," Squall spoke as he turned to one of the four roads.

Irvine, Cloud, and Shikaru turned to follow him.

"Please follow us," Cloud instructed.

So they went on with them. Instinct told them that these three with Shikaru weren't enemies. Squall especially seemed trust worthy. Cloud seemed to just want to fight the heartless and return to his home soon. And Irvine, although flirtatious, was friendly. Plus they had helped to save them.

The group soon arrived at an old church. It's walls were darkened by the fog and the windows seemed black. Seeing it like this made Lis feel sad for some reason. It tore at her heart to see a house of God so run down.

Duke noticed. Resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it was beautiful at one time sweetheart," he told her.

She nodded. Then they followed the three men inside.

Once they entered the church, they found other stranded friends. Including many of the friends that Lis had lost! A young man known as Sora was among them.

"You're here!" Miriam exclaimed with relief as she ran up and hugged her friend.

Soon Wietske, Derek, Kevin, Sara, and Katelynn had joined them in the group hug. All happy to see each other.

"Thank goodness you're all okay!" Lis said as she hugged them each.

Then she pulled away a little confused. Some of her friends were missing, "Wait...where are Ryu, Kiari, and Jessica?"

Kevin shook his head, "We don't know."

"We think that they may have been sent to other worlds when you transported us away," Wietske told her.

Lis's hopes sank a bit.

Then Duke spoke up while resting a hand on her shoulder again, "We'll find them."

"Lis, we're sorry that we didn't believe you before," Derek apologized while the others nodded in agreement.

"It's alright; I'm just glad that you guys are safe," she replied with a smile.

"You're world was destroyed by the Heartless, along with the worlds of many other warriors and wanderers such as myself," Squall now spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued, "There are also many other refugees from other worlds wandering crossroads, looking for familiar faces and a little bit of hope."

"Their worlds were destroyed by the creatures, and now a couple from each one has landed here," Cloud said.

"An' that hope ya mentioned," Duke ventured, "is that she will defeat the Heartless and restore their homes."

Squall nodded.

Lis hadn't realized that so many were looking to her. Each with a hope to return home when she brought it back. The weight of everyone's expectations was a lot to carry; yet she knew that she couldn't back down now. They needed her to save them.

Though it was still so much at once. About two or three days ago, she had lived with her friends as an outcast on Kiartfore. Then she had met Duke, who had willingly joined her on her quest. Now she was responsible for saving the lives of millions, along with their worlds.

"We know it's a heavy burden," Sara then said as she stepped forward, "but we believe in you Lis."

Lis looked up at Sara, feeling unsure and uneasy. While the older girl smiled. Showing that she did have faith in her, just as the rest of Lis's friends had faith in her.

"Thanks," Lis replied at last.

Then Sora spoke up, "I once battled the Heartless in another set of worlds; but I didn't know that other galaxies had been infested."

"It's not your fault Sora," Kevin reassured, "you could only fight for so long."

"And now it's her turn to try," Irvine agreed, gesturing to Lis.

The group looked to the girl holding the Sacred Sword within her heart. Each with hope in their eyes,

"Please restore our peace Lis," Miriam requested while clinging to Derek's arm, "we'll help by fighting off the Heartless here."

"That's right!" Derek agreed.

"We'll help in anyway we can," Wietske told her.

"We aren't going to let you fight alone," Kevin assured her and Duke.

At last Lis smiled. Realizing that she had many friends to count on. They would look out for each other no matter what. She wasn't goin to be on her own during this journey as she had thought in the beginning.

"Now, we have a gift for you," Squall informed her.

With that he stepped forward, handing her a charm bracelet with a single gem on it. A glittering, gold and silver cross hung from the chain that was now hooked around her left wrist.

"As you travel you should pick up more charms; they will bring you strength and magic," Squall explained.

"Thank you very much," Lis said.

Squall smiled slightly in response, "I don't really know you Lis, but I already think of you as my own younger sister. Take care of yourself on this quest."

She nodded in reply.

"There is one more thing we have for you," Shikaru then said.

"What is it?" Lis asked.

Shikaru rested a hand over her forehead as a sapphire shaded light formed from his hand. Lis remained perfectly still, while Duke stood ready to catch her as she fell backward. When she did, the light faded and Shikaru withdrew his hand.

"What did you do?" Duke questioned.

"Easy there," Irvine said quickly, "he didn't hurt her."

"I awakened the sleeping powers she had resting within her own body without the Sacred Sword. The energy just took a little energy out of her, she'll be fine in a few minutes," Shikaru explained calmly.

Duke looked down at the young girl in his arms and then lifted her up completely. Holding her close as she subconsciously clung to him. Lis's friends saw this display of affection and were all amazed. In their time of knowing Lis, they had never seen her hold on to anyone so tightly. As though her very heart needed him.

"Take care of her," Wietske then said.

The thief looked to the group of protective friends.

"Don't worry, I will," he promised them as he gazed down at her again.

He now remembered how she had helped him. Her trust in him, and then their accidental kiss. Had it really been a mistake they had made?

It was now that Lis opened her eyes and gazed up at Duke. Her mixed colored eyes gleaming with a calm expression in them. He couldn't help but smile at her. There was just something about her that made even him weak.

"Duke?"

The ex-thief nodded with a warm smile. Then he set her down on her feet carefully. After, Lis turned to the group who smiled at her in return.

"Thank you Squall, I will use these new powers as best as I can," she told their leader.

He nodded with a soft smile, "They will grow as your heart grows."

"When you come back to Crossroads," Shikaru spoke, "We will help you to control what magic you've learned by then."

Lis nodded.

Then it was quiet for a few moments. Giving Lis a chance to take in everything. All that was happening to her. It was frightening; yet she was excited as well. She was the one that was to save entire worlds that she had never even seen before. Though she could clearly see that she wasn't alone. She had a group of friends ready to back her up, and a thief that was willing to fight for her with his very life.

"It's time," Squall said finally, breaking the silence.

"We'll be here when you need guidance, friendship, and rest," Shikaru promised.

"Thank you," Duke and Lis replied as they started to leave.

When they stepped outside, Lis was startled to remember that Crossroads was so dark. Everything had been so much brighter within the church. Now it was cold and shadowed around them as they walked on.

It wasn't long after that she heard something. Something following them. She could feel the Sacred Sword reacting, ready to be summoned when needed. So far she felt that she hadn't been much of a savior; Duke and the others had saved her many times already, while she had stayed back. Yet not this time. Now she would fight.

Just then they froze and both jumped out of the way as something charged at them. When they looked up, they found a giant spider Heartless glaring at them with eight eerie eyes of bright whitish yellow. Neither moved as they waited for it to leave or attack.

Suddenly it lunged at them. Duke pushed Lis out of the way while he drew his saber. Then he got up and began to fight. He jumped around, dodging it's spear like legs when they jabbed at him.

While Lis finally summoned the Sacred Sword. Then she ran to Duke's side, ready to help fight!

"Lis, ya shouldn't be fighting!" Duke scolded, "Ya aren't ready!"

"How can I be everyones savior if I don't fight! I have to learn sometime Duke!" She argued.

"I don't want ya ta get hurt again!" He yelled.

"I won't!" She snapped, "Please Duke, believe in me!"

Duke stopped and looked at her. He did have faith in her; but he just wanted to protect her. He cared about her more than he had ever cared about someone in his entire life. He couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't bare to lose her.

"I'll be alright!" She promised.

"Lis..."

Just then the spider shoved it's self into Duke! Forcing him backwards as he fell back. Then the monster lifted one of it's sharp legs and plunged it into the drake. He cried out in sheer pain. Gripping the leg and trying to pull it out of his stomach. Though the spider forced it in further.

"DUKE!" Lis screamed as she tightened her grip on her sword and ran in.

She jumped up and raised the Sacred Sword. With that she plunged the crystal blade into the creature's back. It screeched in rage, releasing Duke quickly and trying to throw her off. It jumped and shoved, but she held on. Continuing to force the blade further into it's back.

While Duke on the ground gripped the wound on his stomach. Trying to stop the bleeding as he watched the struggle.

At last the spider began to slow down. So she started to pull the sword out. However, it still had enough energy to throw it's self into a wall. Causing her to be sent flying off and hitting the hard ground.

"Lis!" Duke choked out.

His heart leapt to his throat. Watching in fear until she started to get up. Now the spider fell and it faded into nothing.

Lis smiled proudly until she looked over to Duke. Now her own heart leapt in terror when she saw him fighting for his life. She quickly rushed over to him, falling to her knees beside him.

"Duke, hang on!" She pleaded, "I'll go get help!"

Duke forced a smile when she held him up in her arms. Cradling his injured form gently.

"Duke, don't give up! I'll get Squall and the others!"

"There's no need," the voice of Shikaru assured.

She looked up startled to find Shikaru, Squall, Cloud, and Irvine. Cloud stepped forward and handed Lis a potion.

"Here, you need this more than I do," he said, "Now that Sephiroth is gone for now, I don't need potions as often."

"Are you sure?" Lis asked.

The young blond nodded, "Yes. Now hurry, he's fading fast. He needs to swallow this or he'll die."

Lis then took the bottle and looked at Duke. He had fallen unconscious now and wasn't able to drink it himself. There was only one thing that came to mind for her to do. She took the bottle and pulled the lid off with her teeth, and then spitting it out to the side. Once she had done this, she seemed to drink the medicine herself. The others watched in confusion as she did this, wondering what she was going to do. After, she held Duke up carefully and bent down over him, closing her mouth over his. The liquid transfered from her mouth to his and she could feel him just barely breathing in her healing kiss; allowing him to swallow the potion.

Then Lis lifted her head again and waited quietly. Watching him and holding him closely. Finally, Duke's hand moved and grasped her's as it was resting on his chest, over his heart. Everyone could see his wound healing as though touched by magic. At last, Duke awoke and looked up at her with his one dark brown eye. His expression filled with warmth and an emotion Lis hadn't ever seen before in a man that had looked at her. A feeling that she wasn't familiar with, and wasn't even sure what to call.

"Lis?" He asked her in a raspy voice.

"I'm right here Duke," she assured him as she hugged him tight, hiding the tears that were running down her face.

"It's alright Lis, I'm okay now," Duke told her softly as he hugged her in return.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" She murmured fearfully.

"I'd never leave ya sweetheart," he promised her.

Once he saw that she had finished crying, Squall looked at the two and spoke, "We saw the fight."

Lis now pulled away to look up at them. They looked at her with faithful smiles. As far as they were concerned, she had just proven herself as a warrior. There was still much for her to learn; but she would win. Her heart would guide her.

"Your journey has only begun; but we know that you will succeed," Squall assured while approaching them.

He then offered a hand to help her up, while Shikaru helped Duke.

"Well, hey there Leon!" A new voice called out in a cheerful tone.

Squall turned to face a man a few years older than him. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair. He wore a black button down shirt with denim jeans.

The four seemed annoyed with the stranger. While Lis was curious.

"What do want Sawyer?" Cloud enquired suspiciously.

"Nothin' much; just wanted to say hi. The fight woke me from my nap. Thought I'd see what was goin' on."

The man named Sawyer walked over to them now. Moving his gaze to Lis and Duke.

"So you're the savior," he said curiously.

Lis nodded nervously.

"I guess the worlds are getting pretty desperate to call on a girl to save us all. Of all the warriors we have they choose her," he laughed.

Just then Duke grabbed Sawyer by the collar. The drake glared at him, "Ya dare laugh at her?! She lost her home because of the task she's been given!"

Sawyer pushed Duke back a little, "Easy there, I was jus' sayin' what we're all thinkin'!"

Now Squall got a hold of Sawyer. He was just about to punch him when Lis stopped him. Grabbing his arm in mid swing.

"Stop it!" She pleaded.

Both men looked at her surprised.

"Let him think what he wants! He's not the only one!" Lis admitted, "You, Shikaru, Duke, and the others are all much better fighters than I am! So I don't blame him for saying it!"

"Lis?" Irvine asked in confusion.

"I'm not going to give up; but I still have my doubts right now. It's going to be hard when I can barely fight; but I'll win! So don't get angry with him for saying what I thought at first!"

Sighing out of frustration, Squall released Sawyer. Then he stepped away. While Sawyer smirked and left, "Good luck Savior."

"That was weird," Shikaru muttered.

"Never mind him," Squall shrugged while turning to Lis and Duke, "it's time for you both to head out to other worlds."

Lis nodded after turning back to Squall from her gaze that followed Sawyer.

"Alright," Duke said while resting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a smile breaking through again. Even with others doubting her, Duke was all the support she needed.

Duke smiled back.

"Be careful, and keep her safe," Irvine told Duke.

"Don't worry," Duke assured them, "She's safe wit' me."

Squall and Shikaru nodded in agreement, and so did Cloud.

With that they parted from the group of warriors. While the group of four returned to the church.

"I owe you a thanks and an apology," Sawyer's voice spoke up from the side of the foggy street.

Duke pulled Lis in closer to him. As though warning Sawyer to back off.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her," he assured while stepping forward.

"Duke, it's okay,: Lis said as she pulled away from him, "I believe him."

However, Duke kept a close watch on Sawyer.

"Not a lot of people can stop Leon, especially when it comes to me. I guess I'm just not worth helpin'."

"Everyone is worth helping," Lis corrected with full honesty and confidence in her words.

Sawyer smiled a real smile now, 'That's why I owe ya an apology. I thought you were just a normal teenage girl. Whiney, weak, and conceited. I was wrong."

"Really?" Lis asked.

Sawyer nodded, "You've got heart, Savior."

She smiled now.

"Now I guess I'm supposed to help you out," Sawyer smirked.

"Help?" Duke questioned.

Sawyer nodded while turning away, "Follow me."

So they did. Continuing down the darkened and clouded streets.

"Where are we goin'?" Duke enquired.

"I'm bringin' ya to a friend of mine. He has something for the savior and you."

"Why didn't ya tell us that sooner?!" Duke demanded.

"I had to make sure it was her, calm down!"

Lis nodded understandingly.

Soon enough they were inside a shop. It had really bright lights and there were tools all over the place. A young man in a dark brown set of robes was examining something before he turned around to greet the small group of three. He had a somewhat curly blond hair and was very thin. Duke noticed a concealed saber wrapped in his cloak. A Jedi type of saber.

"Hello, I was expecting you sooner," he said with concern, "what happened Sawyer?"

"I gave them a little test first."

"A test? Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

Sawyer frowned while the young man laughed lightly.

"Anyway," he then went on while turning to Lis and Duke, "It's good to see that you've arrived at last. My name is Anakin."

"We were told ya had somethin' for us," Duke informed him.

"That's right; I have a ship for you to travel in."

"A ship?" Lis exclaimed.

"Yes, you will get tired if you have to travel by energy to each world," he explained.

"I understand that; but I can't pilot it," Lis admitted in embarrassment.

"That's alright Lis, I can pilot it," Duke assured.

"Then it's settled," Anakin said as he stepped to the side.

Before them was a ship big enough to fit quite a few people inside. It was painted black and burgundy. The wings resembled dragon wings. Inside looked like a living space with fold up beds. It was cozy and it seemed to be a strong ship.

"I only build the best," Anakin insisted.

"This is awesome Anakin, thank you!" Lis told him.

"I'm glad you like it. I believe it has everything you may need; communicators, a guide, maps, shields, plenty of room for at least 8 people, everything."

"Thank you so much!" Lis repeated.

"You're welcome."

Just then Lis noticed a young girl lying in one of the beds. She was very thin and had long whitish blond hair. Though instead of ears, she had white and pink pieces on the sides of her head. Anakin explained to her that she was a persocom named Chi. She had survived the destruction of her world, but had come to him without any memories of her lost home. Though she still knew how to help out and do things.

At the sound of her name, the human formed computer awoke and looked at Lis. She smiled sweetly and introduced herself. Lis and Duke did the same in return. Chi was absolutely adorable.

"Chi, would you like to go with them?" Anakin asked the persocom.

"Chi would like to go!" She answered excitedly.

Anakin turned to Lis and Duke, "Would you take her? She is very helpful and would give you two more company."

"Of course we'll take her," Lis replied while taking Chi by the hand.

Chi smiled and hugged her new friend thankfully. Duke, Anakin, and Sawyer smiled. Glad to see that Lis wasn't so nervous anymore.

Moments later and they were on their way. Duke took the controls and told Lis to rest. She obeyed reluctantly; while Chi went back to sleep as well for now. At last they were on their way again. To another new world!


	5. Chapter Four

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Animes, The Mighty Ducks cartoon, any of the movies, any of the shows, any of the video games, or Megan Whalen Turner's characters from her novels. This is a crossover of all of my favorite things in a Kingdom Hearts type of story line. Each of my friends are also featured in this story along with all of my favorite characters. Please read and enjoy! Sora appears in this story as a favorite of mine; however it is my character, Lis, that is the main character.

Chapter Four: Attolia

It didn't take long for them to find their next destination. A world of a palace close to a large mountain range. They landed and hid their ship while Chi remained asleep for this world. Then Duke and Lis began to explore.

"STOP THIEF!" A voice yelled from behind them suddenly.

Duke jumped and grabbed Lis. Quickly climbing a tree before some guards came running towards them. As the men came closer, someone else climbed the tree. Then the guards ran by. When they had gone, Duke and Lis looked to the young man in confusion. He looked back in the same bewilderment.

He was about Duke's height; with dark hair and eyes. His skin was very pale and scarred in various places. He was dressed in a soft blue over shirt with a white shirt beneath it and blue pants. He also was very thin and had a hook instead of a right hand.

"Who are you?" Lis asked.

"I'm Eugenides," he said, "And who the heck are you?"

She wasn't pleased with the reaction, but she answered, "My name is Lis, and this is Duke."

"And what are you doing in Attolia? You could be executed for trespassing," Eugenides informed them.

"We didn't know where we were until now," Duke explained.

"How do you not know where you are? There are three countries connected here, and you are in most dangerous one."

"But weren't you in danger yourself just now?" Lis questioned.

"Not really, they can't do much to me," he said.

"They can't?" Lis asked.

Eugenides shook his head.

"Then why were you running from them?" Duke enquired.

"A good thief never gets caught," he said with a smile.

"Another thief?" Lis wondered to herself while looking at Duke and Eugenides.

Duke looked as though he wanted to laugh. For he had seen Eugenides come running from a pack of guards.

"A truly good thief wouldn't be noticed at all," Duke corrected.

Eugenides glared at him, "How would you know?"

Duke smirked, "I'm a much better thief than you are."

Lis could feel a growing argument slowly coming.

"Listen, has your world come in contact with any strange creatures?" She asked Eugenides hastily.

"Strange creatures?"

Duke and Lis nodded.

Eugenides thought for a minute. He'd thought that he'd seen something the other day; but it had vanished too quickly for him to get a good look at it.

"Come to think of it, I thought I saw something. It was all black and had glowing yellow eyes," he finally answered, "but it took off. Why do you ask?"

"That was a Heartless," Duke told him.

"A Heartless?"

"Listen, this place may be in danger; we need to talk to the King here," Lis said in a hurry.

She had seen the castle before Duke had grabbed her so suddenly.

"Attolia is in danger?" Eugenides questioned, a sudden worry taking over his voice.

Lis nodded.

Eugenides seemed to be really concerned now. He turned towards the castle and then back to them.

"Why do you need to see the King?" He enquired.

"So we can warn him; and if he wants us to, we can help him to fight off the Heartless before they take over his kingdom," Lis answered.

The young man seemed surprised by the girl's offer. She didn't look like any warrior that he had ever seen. She was younger than he was, and he didn't even like fighting.

"How can you fight?"

"With this," Lis said while summoning the Sacred Sword in an instant for the first time; it was slowly becoming easier for her to call upon.

Eugenides looked at the sword. a sense of wonder growing in his mind. He had never seen anything like it before. If she hadn't offered to help his country, he probably would have tried to steal it and use it himself. Yet for some reason, he felt that it wouldn't have worked anyway. Not when she could summon it from within her spirit and then call it back.

Though she still didn't appear to be a fighter. Of course, he had learned to fight at a young age himself.

Finally he spoke up, "I'll take you to the palace."

Lis's eyes lit up with joy, "Really?! Thank you so much!"

At this moment, Lis's outfit then changed again. Morphing to match the styles of the new world they had found. Her outfit now becoming a similar thieving outfit to Eugenides's, only it was burgundy and black with gold embroidering. Seeing this for himself, the other thief now knew exactly who she was and smiled in secret as she looked to Duke, who was surprised by this.

So Eugenides brought them through a safer passage to the Attolian castle. They were each careful to not be noticed. Walking down winding roads of dirt and dust. Though soon enough they had snuck inside of the castle.

It was a masterpiece of stone and marble. Elaborate carpets and beautiful artworks filled the hallways and rooms that they passed. Just being inside of the hallway made Lis nervous; and she could also feel a slight familiar sense filling her mind at the sight of the wondrous palace. She couldn't help but wonder, if a King and Queen couldn't fight off the Heartless, how could she?

At last they came to a large throne room. The beauty didn't fade away here either.

Though oddly enough there was only one guard there. A young man stood protecting one of the two thrones.

When the guard saw Eugenides, he bowed immediately. Both Duke and Lis were confused by this.

"Where have you been Eugenides?" A woman's voice asked, and the other thief shuddered at the cool tone of it.

Everyone looked up to find a beautiful woman sitting in a throne. Her dark hair pulled back by pins and gold ornaments. She was dressed in a velvet green gown of forest green. None of them had to guess who she was they knew instantly that she was the Queen of Attolia.

When Eugenides didn't speak, the Queen shook her head frustrated. She had been worried about him, and had hoped that he'd ease her concern with a better reply then complete silence.

"Forgive me My Queen, I didn't mean to worry you," Eugenides said at last in a comforting tone, "I was running with my royal guard."

"Running from them you mean?" The Queen asked with an amused expression and tone.

"If that makes better sense, then yes."

Lis's eyes widened in astonishment, "You're the King?!"

Eugenides turned to her with a slight smile, "Yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Duke demanded, "If you were the King all along, then why did we have to sneak in here?"

"I hate being surrounded by too many people," the young King simply explained.

"Who are they Eugenides?" The Queen finally enquired.

He turned to his Queen, "These are the warriors I found; the ones that the Gods told me about."

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Lis exclaimed.

"Then it's finally time," the Queen said with growing concern in her voice again, "our country is in danger."

Lis could see the troubled expression spreading over the Queen. Her worry and concern for her people showing in her movements and face. For some reason, she could feel her heart burning with a need to help. The want to fight grew within her soul as she watched the Queen of Attolia.

"Your Majesty," Lis began, her nervous feeling now gone, "I will help you in any way that I can. Please allow me to fight for you."

Duke was shocked by her sudden behavior. He knew very well how frightened she had been when she learned of her journey. She was used to staying back while others fought fiercely. Yet here she was now, asking to help those she had just met.

The Queen of Attolia looked to the young girl, with an expression of disbelief at first.

"How will you fight?" She questioned, "You are even younger than I am."

Lis didn't know how to answer. She was still learning how to fight; but she knew that she wanted to help them. If she didn't, their world would be destroyed just as her's was. Then what kind of savior would she be?

"I think she can help us," Eugenides now said with confidence in his voice.

Both Duke and Lis looked to him surprised.

"Eugenides?" The Queen asked.

"Remember, you didn't think I could steal with only one hand; but I was able to steal you from your own guards and castle. So I believe that this girl is strong enough to help us."

The King then approached Lis with a smile on his face. When he reached her, he bowed to her.

"Please don't!" Lis begged him; she hated this, and felt that she should be the one showing respect.

"Warrior of The Sacred Sword, please help us to defend Attolia," The King requested as he stood up now.

Lis didn't need to think it over for even a second; and she bowed to him this time, "I would be honored to serve you, Your Majesty."

It was only an hour later that Eugenides made sure that Duke and Lis each had a room near the royal chambers. The King explained that they were honored guests and were not to be mistreated in any way. The Queen also pressed this matter firmly by telling them what would happen to anyone who forgot this. Then the royal couple told their guests that there would be a banquet that night in their honor. Though Lis tried to object, The King of Attolia insisted. As a thank you and to help them regain high spirits after their journey so far.

So that night Lis was given a long, deep burgundy gown. It had no sleeves, but came with short gloves. Also, enclosed in a small box was a choker necklace with a cross attached to it. She put on the dress and then stepped outside of her room, and made her way to the main hall.

There were many people dressed very finely and elegantly. She felt so overwhelmed; and the familiar feeling she had felt earlier was there even more now. It was as though she had been in a setting like this long ago.

It was now that he stepped into the room. Dressed like a prince, Duke felt that he was living the life that he had wanted when he was a young boy, to be a knight, protecting the maiden of his life. He never would have thought that a daydream like that would become a reality someday. He also never knew who that maiden would be. Until he looked over at her.

When he saw Lis standing there in her gown, he felt his heart skip a beat. Stopping dead in his tracks as he watched her on the other side of the room. She hadn't seen him yet, for she was talking with Eugenides about their mission. It was clear that she wasn't sure how to relax anymore. Duke shook his head as he approached her. Taking her by the hand and bowing politely.

"Duke, please don't," she begged him nervously.

Then he lifted her delicate hand and kissed it softly, "May I be so bold as to ask you to dance with me dear Angel?"

Lis blushed a deep crimson and didn't even realizing that she was nodding her head. As he continued to hold her hand, taking her to the middle of the dance floor. Then in an instant they began to waltz. Both of them moving gracefully, as though they had danced millions of times before. As though they had been born into this time and world to be a royal couple as well.

The King and Queen watched with wonder, seeing how close two new friends could become in only a couple of days. While their own relationship had been a struggle to realize. Eugenides looked on at the two warriors as they were unaware of their closeness. Their bodies entwining as they held each other. Her head resting over his heart as he wrapped his strong arms around her. They didn't seem to notice anything or anyone else. Only each other.

Now Lis looked up at Duke while he gazed down into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes of mixed shades of sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow. Making him forget all that was around him as he bent his head down. His mouth inches from hers. Slowly drawing closer and closer to her.

"Lis...I...lo-"

Just then Duke was cut off by a sudden laughter filling the ball room. He and Lis turned to see an ambassador known as Nahuseresh. Both Eugenides and the Queen looked at the intruder, each of them seeming angry with him.

"You aren't welcomed here!" Eugenides told him.

"I don't need to be welcomed, you lowlife thief, all I need to do is arrive; and this time this Kingdom shall be mine!"

As he said this, Heartless that looked like soldiers appeared. Peeling off of the walls where there were shadows. Each of them held swords and glared at them with whitish-yellow eyes.

Duke immediatly drew the sword he had been given by the King and got ready to defend Lis. While she quickly summoned the Sacred Sword to protect him and the royal couple of Attolia.

"And who is this, thief? You can't defend Attolia on your own?" Nahuseresh snickered.

It was now that Eugenides drew his sword as well. Stepping forward, preparing to fight for his Queen. While Lis and Duke stood at his side to fight the Heartless.

With that a fight broke out. Heartless swarmed the ballroom while Eugenides fought with their leader. Swords clashed and clanged all over the room. Heartless fell one by one as they met with ends of Duke and Lis's weapons. During this time, Eugenides fought just as fiercely as he confronted the ambassador. He had put up with him long enough and he would not surrender to him. He would never give up his wife to anyone. He may have been a thief most of his life, but he would never give up the love he had now. He would protect her with his life.

At last he knocked the sword out of his adversary's hand and Nahuseresh stumbled backwards. Falling to the floor as the King held his sword at his throat. Now Lis stepped forward with the Sacred Sword in hand and thrust the blade towards the Heartless leader. With that the sword let out a light that surrounded the leader; and once it was gone, so was he.

"Is he dead?' Eugenides asked.

Lis shook her head, "He was sent back to his own country and when he awakens he won't remember anything about this."

Eugenides then noticed that with their leader gone, the Heartless all faded away. Unable to find those with shadows with themselves, they had no way of living in that world any longer.

"He'll still be the same I'm sure, but the Heartless now see him as too weak to help them. So your world is now safe again," Lis assured the King and Queen as she turned to them.

"Eugenides!" The Queen called to him as she ran to him now and hugged him tight.

It was the one and only time that she let her guard down. The court had run at the first sign of trouble and the guards were now making sure the evil shadows were out of the palace completely. So she for once held her husband tightly while he embraced her in return.

"For once, I was able to protect you," Eugenides said with a smile as he hugged his wife tighter.

She then looked at him and returned the warm and loving expression, while Duke and Lis turned away to give them privacy. The young ex-thief looking at the savior of the worlds as they looked away from the royal couple.

Lis then looked at him as well, smiling. Her dress was a little torn and he gave her his coat to keep her warm.

"You okay?" Duke now asked her.

She nodded; but then she remembered something from earlier, how Duke had tried to tell her something before they had been attacked.

"Duke," she started shyly as she looked up at him again, "earlier, what were you trying to say?"

Duke remembered exactly what he had wanted to say, but decided that it was no longer the right moment to say it. So he just shook his head and told her instead, "It was nothing', don't worry about it sweetheart."

Lis almost replied, but was stopped when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the King and Queen of Attolia smiling at them.

"Thank you for your help," Eugenides said.

"It was our honor, Your Majesty," Lis replied with a bow.

"No, it was our honor to fight at the side of the savior of all of our worlds," Eugenides argued with a wave of his hand as he bowed.

The Queen even bowed as well with an elegant curtsy.

"Please don't," Lis requested, "there's no need to do that."

"But now I think we are done here," Duke said reluctantly, "and there are many worlds for us to visit."

Lis nodded in agreement. With that her clothing changed again to her usual outfit. With her sword again deep in her heart.

"We will miss you," the Queen said.

"And we will miss you," Lis assured them both as they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Eugenides now spoke up.

The two turned back to the King in confusion. Wondering what was wrong.

"What is it Your Majesty?" Duke asked.

"I, I would actually like to go with you both," Eugenides admitted.

His wife looked at him in bewilderment, "Eugenides?"

"I know that I am King, but I would like to help them. If the Heartless aren't defeated, they could return to our world. As a King, I must stop any threat to our country and to my Queen."

"So you will go then?" The Queen enquired in a sad tone.

Eugenides turned to the warriors, "if they will allow me."

"You are welcomed to come Your Majesty," Lis assured him.

"Then I shall accompany you and will help you in any way that I can," he promised them.

Now he turned back to his wife and bowed, "You will be safe here without me for a while, I will return as soon as I can; but I must do this, for Attolia, Eddis, and you, My Queen."

His wife nodded reluctantly, and on her lips he placed a sweet and gentle kiss. Then with that he and the two warriors boarded their ship. Chi was happy to see them and a new friend in her little home and welcomed them warmly.

Then at last they were on their way again!


End file.
